User talk:Anton0125
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:GREEN NARGACUGA.png page. We're very happy you're here to help, but we want you to know that bunches of incorrect edits can cause HEAPS of headaches for our one admin. READ THE GUIDELINES BEFORE YOU EDIT. Banning is inevitable for those who don't! It's very easy to read! Here are some common points to check for: Did you check your grammar? Did you put in canon information and not speculation? Did you upload non-watermarked, high quality photos? Did you check the format of the other pages? If you started a new character page, did you make a data box for the new page? Did you make sure NOT to put episode numbers? If you have any other questions, make sure to leave them on my page WITH a signature, or I won't know who left the message! Thanks so much! Mewpudding101 (talk) 14:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't watch Pretty Rhythm on Animax, and I wouldn't know. I watched the anime without subtitles as it aired in Japan. Mewpudding101 (talk) 02:52, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I read your message to our founder, Mewpudding101. Yes, Pretty Rhythm won't be airing on Animax anymore. Even I was shocked to find out that the anime won't be airing anymore. Glad there's a fellow Filipino to help us! Orezio (talk) 11:44, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know that feel bro. Orezio (talk) 10:40, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes,Azumanga Daioh ended last Wednesday, September 11 2014 (Which was my little sister's birthday). Like life, everything must come to an end. Even I felt bad about it, especially when Pretty Rhythm ended. I couldn't sleep that time. I cheered myself up by sketching all the characters and making a fan fiction of my own. You should try it too. Orezio (talk) 04:29, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, because Hyouka is going to replace Azumanga Daioh. Hyouka is a great anime. Orezio (talk) 08:37, September 12, 2014 (UTC) It's true that all Girls in Rainbow Live are at age 14, age doesn't matter in anime for me, and I'm also the same Grade as you, only younger (I'm 13). Even when your'e older or younger than an anime character, it doesn't really matter to me. Orezio (talk) 23:29, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Naru is the main protagonist, who do you thought it was, Bell Renjouji? Orezio (talk) 23:29, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Uhh, Yes, obviously. Orezio (talk) 04:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I never really liked Cardfight! Vanguard, cuz the 3rd season has already been aired. They could've replaced Ika Musume (Squid Girl) with Shangri La, or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Sadly, it's Ani-chan (Where kiddie animes are aired). Orezio (talk) 08:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Parasyte and Parasyte -the maxim- is a horror show, a body horror to be exact, so it is not recommended for young audiences. I currently work for the newly-made wiki. Orezio (talk) 13:28, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Actually, the boy your are talking about is Shinichi Izumi the main protagonist of the anime, and Migi, the parasite that took over his arm, is the only one who can transform. I am pretty mature for my age which is 13, which doesn't bother me. And by young ages I meant to say those who are weak-hearted. That anime is full of body horror and science fiction. Spoiler Alert: It only has 24 episodes. Orezio (talk) 04:14, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't know the 3 of them actually. I'm too lazy to look around the web for great anime. Orezio (talk) 06:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't know that either. And should'nt you be doing something else in the wiki rather than messaging? Orezio (talk) 07:41, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi!! Good News! Pretty Rhythm is back! It is being re-aired on Animax! Hope this brings cheer into your life, advanced Merry Christmas! :D Orezio (talk) 12:55, December 3, 2014 (UTC) December 10,Wednesday, NEXT WEEK, right after the final episode of Blue Dragon:Trials of the Seven Shadows. Orezio (talk) 12:29, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh heck yes it's 5:00 PM! Orezio (talk) 12:55, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, of course! Even watching the commercials about it enlightens my mood! Orezio (talk) 09:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah, yes. Be patient, fellow Otaku. Rainbow Live will be aired around, July? Haha. In the meantime, you can watch it on the net. You like English Subs don't you? Orezio (talk) 13:07, December 12, 2014 (UTC)